Valentines Day
by 1katiemariee
Summary: While everyone else is celebrating, Taz is mourning over the loss of her family 10 years ago. February 14th was Taz's birthday and the day she lost everything but her new life began. Slight Valentines Day fic. Taz/Up. Rated T for violence and swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Starship, Up, Taz, Valentines Day or any other things mentioned in this story. As much as I'd like to, I don't**

**I'm dedicating this story/one shot, whatever you want to call it to my awesome tumblr friend, Hannah aka foreverhannahlouise :) YOU'RE AWESOME GIRL! :D **

* * *

><p><em>Ticiana Aura Zumac Garcia-Lopez looked at her reflection in the mirror on her bedroom wall, her pink dress fell to the floor. Ruffles coming down from the waist where the sequinned bodice finished. Ebony hair cascading down her back in waves, one side pinned back with 2 single pink lilies. Ticiana just stared in shock.<em>

_"Mamá, I look ridículo" Ticiana moaned, turning to face her mother behind her. _

_"Nonsense. Jou look fantástico, now stop complaining and go down stairs to jour papá" Rosa, Ticiana's mother replied. Turning to go downstairs before her. Taking a deep breath, Ticiana turned and started exiting her room. Suddenly, the ground shook followed by a loud bang. Ticiana kicked off her heels before holding her dress up and running down the stairs to her familia. _

_"Ticiana, no!" Her mother screamed before a laser beam shot through the door and killed her in a single shot. _

_"Mamá!" Ticiana shouted before running down to face whoever shot the laser beam. Robots. Marching everywhere, the metallic voice saying one thing over and over "Kill, kill, kill." Ticianca ran back up the stairs grabbing her heels holding one out infront of her as a weapon and using the other one to cut her dress short so she was able to move freely. 'Here goes nothing' She thought before running down the stairs, the heels held high above her head ready to kill those hijos de puta. Before she could register what was happening a robot came at her and she stuck the heel right in it's head before turning and running out into the street. _

_Holding the remaining heel in her hand, she charged forward at the robots, plunging the heel in the middle of it's chest before turning around. 'Mierda. I haven't got any more weapons.' After registering that thought, she turned and ran back through the house and out into the back garden where more robots were waiting for her. The ones who had followed her from the front of her house, grabbed her arms from behind, the others grabbed a piece of discarded rope off the floor and tied her hands together. They reached up and caught a branch from a tree in the garden while the other ones lifted her legs up and tied them together with her hands. After a few minutes, Ticiana was strung up like a piñata on the tree._

_"Hola tostadoras! Chica todavía en el árbol de aquí!" Ticiana bellowed to get their attention. It worked and the robots came towards her with the giant stick which was meant for the actual piñata and struck her across the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. _

_"¿Es eso todo lo que tienes?" She growled once she had her breath back. "Usted puede golpear más fuerte que eso!" They then hit her harder, hitting her everywhere they could, her arms, her legs. She felt like her whole body was on fire. Just as she was about to give up, she heard a voice and saw the blurry outline of a man running towards her._

_"Oy, tin cans! Take this!" The mystery man shouted before lifting up his zapper and shooting all the robots down. Once they were all dead he ran towards her, the last thing Ticiana saw before she blacked out was the ocean blue eyes of her hero. _

Taz was sat on a rock, her feet dipped in the lake in front of her while she looked out at the fake sunset of the G.L.E.E base. Today, February 14th, was the date she had lost everything at her quinceañera 10 years ago, when the robots attacked. Today was also, Valentines Day and unlike everyone else, Taz never celebrated it. She never had anyone too celebrate it with until a couple a months ago when she finally plucked up the courage to tell her best friend what she felt about him. Commander Up, her best friend, her hero ever since he saved her when those robots strung her up like a piñata and hit her with the giant stick.

"Hey Taz" Came a voice from behind her which made her jump. She turned round to come face to face with Up.

"Geesh, Up. Jou made me jump jou big idiota" Taz whacked his arm.

"I wanted to surprise you" Up said, kicking his boots off and sitting down beside her.

"Well, that definatly worked" Taz smirked, leaning her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"Up. Do jou remember what day it is?" Taz asked, moving further into Up's chest.

"Yeah. it was the day I met you"

"It was also the day I lost everything" Taz smiled weakly "But it was the day my new life started at the G.L.E.E academy with you as my coach since I was under age"

"I helped you with calculus" Up added in.

"Sí. I lost a lot that day but I also gained a lot. I think it's time I let it go" Taz decided, standing up on the rock and pulling her boots back on. Up smiled. She was right, they'd gained a lot that day. They got each other and the amazing life at the academy. Up grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Taz..." Up started, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "... I love you" Taz's face lit up instantly and she locked their lips together.

"Te amo demasiado" Was all she said before pulling his face back hers and twisting her hand into his hair. They were going to be okay, they had each other and that was all they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish Translations (All done with Google Translate, sorry if any or wrong):<strong>

**Ridículo- Ridiculous **

**Fantástico- Fantastic **

**Mierda- Shit **

**Hola tostadoras! Chica todavía en el árbol de aquí!- Hey toasters! Girl still in the tree here! **

**¿Es eso todo lo que tienes?- Is that all you got?**

**Usted puede golpear más fuerte que eso!- You can hit harder than that!**

**Idiota- Idiot **

**Sí- Yes**

**Te amo demasiado- I love you too**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, it's kinda a Valentines Day fic. I decided to have her birthday on Valentines Day because I could relate to it. Valentines Day was the day I buried my Grandma so it's no longer a happy day for me, everyone else is celebrating while I'm here upset. So yeah, that's the reason behind this story.**

**Another thing, the nickname 'Taz' I haven't really mentioned it but I decided she got it through the initials of her name T for Ticiana, A for Aura and Z for Zumac, together they make T.A.Z which is Taz. **

**Please review! They make me happy! :D **

**Katie :) xxx**


End file.
